Mobile nodes (MNs) operating in a telecommunications system may be required to wirelessly transmit and receive multiple types of data substantially simultaneously. MN's may be equipped with a plurality of antennas that may operate as transmitters and/or receivers (or transceivers) to transmit and receive data. The MN's antennas may wirelessly communicate with a network by transmitting and/or receiving data over specified frequencies. Because of MN size constraints, antennas and/or associated data lines may become magnetically coupled to adjacent antennas and/or associated data lines, which may result in poor signal isolation and poor radiation efficiency across various frequencies.